Brown Eyed Angel
by XxEdwards LullabyXx
Summary: Edward Cullen has been waiting for the right girl & has had no luck in finding her so far. But what happens when a new girl comes to town? Will he finally find the love he's been waiting & searching for? This is Edward's POV of my story Unexpected Love!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters from Twilight or anything else to do with Twilight all though I would so love to own Edward

**AN: Yes, this is Edward's POV of Unexpected Love! I decided to finally post the first chapter of this story up to give you guys an idea of how it's going to go. You don't have to read Unexpected Love first, but I think it would be a little easier to understand this if you did. But, if you have been reading my story already, then by all means read on! :) Please please please, tell me what you guys think about this when you are done. **

Brown Eyed Angel

Ch. 1

It was another gloomy morning here in Forks, Washington. When wasn't it ever gloomy here? We hardly ever saw sunshine in this boring little town and because of it; it made this town seem even _more_ boring. I hated the rain, no, wait I _despised_ the rain. Not because it made this town boring, but because it took away two of the people that I loved the most. I have been living here in Forks since I was little. My biological mom and dad moved here from Chicago about a year after I was born. Since I was about twelve, I remember living with them in a house not too far from the elementary school. About a month after my twelfth birthday, my whole world fell apart. That's when the accident happened. That's when the rain caused the roads to be slick. That's when a car skidded out of control and crashed into my parent's car. And that's when I lost them forever.

But, even though that was the worst day in my whole entire life, something else happened that day that changed it forever. That's when I met Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I didn't know it at the time of course, but he was my soon to be adoptive father. He was one of the most caring people I had ever met and when he introduced me to his wife Esme, I couldn't believe I was lucky enough to come across two of the most caring people I had ever met; except for my parent's of course. After they passed, Carlisle never left my side. And when he found out I had no other living relatives; he was kind enough to offer me a place as his son in his family. Him and Esme wanted to adopt at the time so Esme always said that it was fate that brought us all together.

It was hard for me to live with complete strangers but after a couple of years, I started to adjust to it. That's when they decided that they wanted to adopt more children. Esme always told me that she wanted me to have someone my own age around the house. I was expecting them to bring home a new brother, but was surprised when they brought home a fourteen-year-old pixie like girl with green eyes and short black hair. My new sister, Alice, was a little skittish at first. I figured she would be like me and take a few years to adjust to us, but boy was I wrong. It only took her a week! By then, she followed me around like a lost puppy. Especially at school, she would follow me and my friends around everywhere. And when we were home, she would try to get me to play dress up with her or even try to get me to wear some of her make up. Once, when I was a sleep, she painted my toe and finger nails an awful hot pink color! I complained to Carlisle and Esme that she was being annoying and they thought it would be best to adopt a boy my age. I jumped for joy at that. And when Emmett arrived, I couldn't be happier. We got along right away. We would play video games, play sports, go hiking in the woods near our home, and do other _masculine_ things. I felt bad after a while though because Alice didn't really have anyone to hang out with and she wouldn't do any of the things that Emmett and I did. She would scream and burst into tears when a smudge of dirt would appear on her clothes, so there was no way she would want to play mud football with us.

But, it all changed once we all got to high school. Alice made a lot of friends, _girlfriends_, and was labeled popular as soon as she walked through the doors of Forks High. Once Emmett and I joined the football team in the middle of our freshman year, things changed for us too. We had a lot more people wanting to sit with us at lunch and a lot of hormonal teenage girls started to talk and flirt with us. Emmett absolutely loved the spot light; especially from the girls but I hated it and I still do. It was strange though because Emmett, Alice, and I became a lot closer. We did more things together like go to the movies, friends' houses, eat together at lunch, and yes, sometimes even the mall with the whacked out shopping freak, Alice. We were non-separable, well, until the Hale twins came into the picture.

Jasper and Rosalie Hale moved here in the summer before our sophomore year. Emmett fell in love with Rose the moment she walked past him. It was quiet funny though because at first, Rose didn't want anything to do with Emmett. He followed her around and kept bugging her by asking her out every two seconds. Rose being annoyed, finally caved in to shut him up. But, once they had their first date, they were both literally almost glued to each other's sides. So, Emmett was out of the picture for a while and only really hung out with Alice and I at lunch. Then, Jasper started to sit with us at lunch when Rose did. The instant Jasper started talking to Alice, I could tell I had another lovesick couple on my hands. Alice and Jasper started to go out in the middle of our sophomore year.

I began to feel like the third wheel when I was around the couples. They would invite me to go to the movies with them or go out to eat, but I always kindly refused. It started to feel awkward and I was sure they didn't like their brother tagging along on their dates. They wanted me to come on their double dates with them but they wanted it to be a triple date.

Alice tried setting me up with girls in school but, not one of them I could stand enough to even have a civilized conversation with so how was I suppose to date them? Most girls she tried to set me up with probably didn't know what a civilized conversation was. They would sit and talk about stuff I really could care less about like how much they liked me, how much their outfit cost, where they planned on going shopping, why they hated everyone else in the school, and so on and so on. I couldn't stand their needy eyes that gave me the creeps whenever they stared me down. I hated the way they would try to throw themselves at me like I was some kind of...God. I was not interested in any girl at Forks High. They were all the same. Stuck up and too into them selves to care about anything else that happened in this world. And that was it; they all thought the whole world revolved around them.

I was grateful though. Just because I didn't have a girlfriend, didn't make me a lonely person to wallow up in my self-pity. I had football, which I loved playing with a passion but I new being on the football team was the only reason why Emmett and I became popular. Plus having a doctor as a father helped out our living expenses as well so that probably helped out as well. And even though I hate being popular, I can't deny the fact that I love how many friends I have made. There were only a few close ones though which I didn't mind because I'd rather have a few close one's rather than a large group. Other than being close to Emmett, Alice, Rose, and Jasper, I had only one best friend. When Brandon and Elizabeth Perkins arrived, the new "it" twins, I couldn't be happier. Brandon and I became best friends when he joined the football team and Eli would tag along with us sometimes when we hung out and I enjoyed her company. But, as soon as Alice saw this, she befriended Eli at the thought that I liked her. Alice was sadly disappointed though when her efforts of trying to get us together failed when she realized that we were friends and would remain just friends. But, over all of this, Alice and Eli became best friends so I guess it wasn't a total loss to her, but to me? Well, it became even worse. Now, I had two girls trying to get me to go out with half the sophomore and even junior population at Forks High. They made a huge mistake when they introduced me to Tanya Denali though and I am sure they regretted it. Sure Tanya was beautiful, but most beautiful girls had an ugly self-centered side, and believe me she had it. And when I declined her offer to go out, she would not leave me alone after and insisted on tagging along with me everywhere I went. This made Alice, Rose, and Eli mad. They couldn't stand her either when they realized what kind person she really was. And she would try to do things to get my attention hoping that I would change my mind and fall for her, but there is no way I could ever fall for a girl like that.

They just didn't get the message though. The kind of girl I wanted was way out of the league of the girls here. I wanted a girl that was worth meeting. I wanted a girl who wasn't self centered and only cared about her self. I wanted a girl who I could actually talk about books, music, art, and other things that didn't involve what they just bought at the mall and how much it cost. I wanted a girl who was purely beautiful and by that I mean her soul was beautiful. I wanted a girl who I could protect and be there for. I wanted a girl that I could see myself being with for the rest of our existence on this God forsaken planet. And sadly, the girl I wanted was nowhere to be found at Forks High School.

I sighed as I looked out of my massive bedroom window and stared gloomily out at the drizzling rain that covered the forest surrounding my family's home. We are all in our junior year now and I still have not found that girl. I have a feeling I am going to be waiting forever for her to come.

"Edward! Come on, we are going to be late!" Alice said from the doorway of my bedroom. I turned around and looked at my sister who was staring at me with her arms crossed and had an annoyed expression on her face.

"You know Alice, you could always drive yourself if you think that you're going to be late because of me." I said as I walked away from the window and grabbed my backpack from off of my bed.

Alice huffed, "Whatever Edward. Just get your butt down stairs and get it in that precious Volvo of yours."

I sighed again as I followed my sister down stairs. When I walked into the kitchen a piece of toast was immediately shoved into my hands. I looked up to see Esme doing the same to Emmett who walked in from the garage.

"Okay you guys all set? Got all your homework done and you have all your books that you need for class?" Esme asked us as she walked to each one of us and gave us a hug. I just nodded as I bit into my toast.

"Yep we are all set Esme. Now, if Edward and Emmett would hurry their football headed butts, then we can go!" Alice squealed as she grabbed her book bag from off of the long kitchen counter and started to dig through it for something.

"All right, you guys be careful and have a fun day at school. I'm going to go up to take a shower and get ready. I have a client coming over by noon today." She said. Esme was an interior/exterior designer and had people making appointments with her from left and right because of how amazing she is at her work.

"All right. We will see you when we get home." I said. She smiled and gave us a little wave before heading out of the kitchen.

"What on earth has you so excited to get to school Alice? We will make it there on time, it's only seven nineteen." I said after I finished off the rest of my toast. I walked over to the fridge and grabbed a carton of orange juice and then went to one of the many cupboards and found a glass.

"She's probably in a hurry to have another make out session with _Jasper_." Emmett said, as he was finishing off his second piece of toast and was reaching for another one off of the stack that was sitting on the kitchen counter.

"Shut up Emmett!" Alice growled. I chuckled as I finished pouring my glass of orange juice and put the carton back in the fridge.

"You shut up!" Emmett's voiced boomed.

"No, I don't have to. Because unlike you, I don't have sex on my brain twenty for seven!" She shrieked back.

"Ha! Your thinking about it now aren't you?" Emmett countered back. Alice looked at him with a blank expression on her face and was clearly confused. I was even confused, what the hell did he mean by that?

"What?" She asked.

"I just proved that you _were_ thinking about sex." He said and beamed.

"What? I was not!" Alice said. I leaned against the counter and crossed my arms across my chest as I looked back and forth between the two like I usually did when they got into their little quarrels. I found them to be quiet entertaining.

"Yes you were!" Emmett said. "You just said that unlike me you don't think about sex twenty four seven right?"

"Yes I did Emmett." Alice said annoyed.

"Well, see you said that I think about sex twenty for seven, sooo, there for, you just thought about sex if you were telling me that I thought about it." Emmett said as a matter of fact. I chuckled. Emmett and his brain storming theories could probably be compared to a four year olds.

"What? Emmett! You make no sense!" Alice peeved.

"Okay, you two. Lets get going before we really are late." I laughed and swallowed the rest of my orange juice before I put the glass in the sink. I walked over to the counter and gabbed my backpack and keys.

"Edward come on! You know I was right about that one." Emmett said as he grabbed one more piece of toast and turned around to walk out into the garage. I looked at Alice who had her bag slung over her shoulder and we both rolled our eyes.

We walked into the garage and made our way over to my Volvo. Emmett was chomping down on his toast waiting near the passenger door.

"I'm not letting you in my car until you finish that." I said. Emmett rolled his eyes and shoved the rest into his mouth.

"There. Happy now?" He said with his mouth still full.

"Yes." I said and unlocked the doors before settling down into the comfortable leather seats. Once we were all in and buckled up, I started the car and backed out of the open garage door. After winding down our hidden driveway, I soon turned onto the highway and zoomed toward the hellhole we call school.

"Alice, stop bouncing up and down, you are shaking the car." I said as I looked into the review mirror and saw that she looked like a child waiting to open her Christmas presents.

"I can't help it Edward! Can't you drive any faster?" She asked as she leaned forward in between Emmett and I.

"I am already doing eighty Alice." I said shaking my head.

"Well, it won't hurt you to do eighty five." She said as she leaned back into her seat.

"Why are you in such a hurry to get to school today?" I asked as I remembered she never answered my question in the kitchen.

"Edward, what's today?" She asked.

"Um, it's Monday Alice. Why?" I asked confused.

"Exactly! Today is going to be a special Monday." She said with a squeal.

"Why is today so special Alice? It isn't anyone's birthday or anything is it?" I asked, starting to get annoyed with the little game she was playing and hoped that I didn't forget anyone's birthday.

"No, it's no one's b-day." She said in a 'duh' like voice.

"Alice would you spit it out already!" Emmett said from next to me. I smiled and fist bumped him as a thank you.

"Oh fine!" She said as she rolled her eyes. "There's going to be a new student coming to Forks High today! She's Chief Swans daughter and she's a junior!"

"Cool fresh meat!" Emmett said as he put his hands together with an evil glint in his eyes.

"How do you know all that?" I asked looking up at her through the review mirror.

"I have connections." Was all she said. I just shook my head and wondered who this new girl was and hoped to god she wasn't going to be another fake Barbie.

I pulled into the parking lot about a minute later and parked in my usual spot. I didn't care if any one else parked here but ever since I started to; no one would so I just claimed it for myself.

We all got out and headed towards the front. On the way I noticed an old faded red Chevy pick up truck parked near the office that I've never seen before.

"Whoa, look at that heap of junk." Emmett said from my side.

"Oh, I bet that's the new girls!" Alice squealed. "Too bad Eli couldn't come today. She would be getting a kick out of all of this."

"Calm down Alice. You are acting like she's a new exhibit at the zoo or something." I said. I couldn't understand why she was making a big deal about it. It was just a new student, a girl who was probably just like every one of the ones that already attended here. Fake, spoiled, unintelligent, selfish, conceded, and thinks that they only need to use math for their shopping excursions.

"Hey Jazzy!" I heard Alice squeal as she ran up to one of the blondes making their way towards us. She threw her arms around Jasper and he spun her around in circles while she giggled.

The other one went straight to Emmett and gave him a not so private kiss. "How's my Emmy doing this morning." She asked when they pulled apart.

"Better now that I have my beautiful Rosey. You ready to head to first period?" He asked as he wrapped his massive arm around Rosalie's shoulder.

I was starting to get really nauseous from all the lovey dovey crap going on around me. I really need to get out of here. I looked at my watch and noticed that the bell was about to ring, thank god, so I waved to everyone even though I knew no one was paying attention and headed down the hall towards my first period class.

I suddenly felt someone grab my arm and I turned to see Tanya Denali smiling in what I think was suppose to be a seductive smile. I wanted nothing more than to disappear on the spot, and never return.

"Hey Edward. Where are you headed?" She asked in her sickly sweet voice that made me want to cringe internally. Why can't this girl leave me alone? I told her time and time again that I was not interested in her. But, like a lost puppy, she kept finding her way back trying to get my attention.

"Heading to first period history." I said in a natural voice staring at anything but her.

"Oh, well I'm heading to math. Math is so dumb. I mean if we have calculators and stuff that do all the work for us now, then why do we still need to learn it? It is _so_ pointless." She said. I rolled my eyes. Yep, sounded like something she would say.

"Did you hear we have a new student today?" She asked when I didn't respond to her lecture about math. "I saw her. I can't believe everyone is making such a big fuss over her. She is so ugly. I mean, she came from the desert! How lame is that? I bet her skin is so dry and wrinkly from the sun. That's why I like Forks. We don't have to worry about sun damage and get tans from a tanning booth which is a hell of a lot better than…."

I started to tune her out then. I felt like if I didn't, I would either lose brain cells or my brain would actually explode from boredom. All's I heard was blah blah blah. I chuckled out loud when I thought about Charlie Brown and the way his teacher talked.

"I know right?" Tanya brought me back from my Charlie Brown reverie when I heard her annoying laugh that sounded like finger nails on a chalk board. "I couldn't believe she actually tried that outfit on and actually believed us when we told her it looked good."

Oh my, she thought I was laughing with her at some stupid "joke" she was trying to tell. I looked up and noticed that we were at my building and it took all the strength in me to not yell out halleluiah.

"Well Tanya, this is my stop. I will see you later." I said and disentangled myself from her arm.

"Oh okay. Bye Eddie!" She yelled from behind me and this time I didn't hide my cringe.

The day seemed to pass by slowly and I was starting to get really tired about hearing about the new girl. She was the talk of the school and in every one of my classes; I had people asking if I'd seen her yet, which I have not and don't really care if I do. Everyone of the guys were saying that she was a beauty while most of the girls like Tanya, said that she was ugly and homely which meant that they were probably jealous of her.

I was in English when the bell finally sounded, signaling that it was time for lunch. I sighed in relief as I began to gather up my stuff and shoved it into my bag.

"Hey Edward. Are you going to Mikes bon fire this weekend?" Tyler Crowley asked me as we made our way out of the classroom. He was a nice guy and was on the football team with Emmett, Brandon, and I.

"Uh, I don't really know. I think I might skip out on this one." I said as we started walking in the direction of the cafeteria.

"Aw, come on man! You have to come!" He said.

I chuckled, "I might. I just don't know if I have any plans already or not."

"Well if you do, cancel them. It is going to be a blast and I heard a lot of people are going this time." He said.

"I'll think about it." I said.

"All right man. I'll see you later." He said as he walked over to a girl and kissed her on the cheek. Was I the only guy on the football team without a girlfriend?

I sighed as I opened the cafeteria door and walked in. I saw Emmett in the lunch line and as soon as he saw me he began to flag me down.

"Hey Ed." He said when I reached him.

"Hey Emmett." I said as I grabbed a tray and began to pile some food on it.

"So have you seen the new girl yet?" He asked me when we reached Judy the lunch lady.

"Why the hell is everyone asking me that today? No! I have not seen her yet Emmett." I said annoyed and handed my money to Judy.

"Gee, calm down there Ed. I was just asking." He said and then began to lead the way over to our usual table. "Too bad you haven't though man. She's a cutie."

I didn't say anything as I walked. Once we reached the table I noticed everyone was already there. I plopped my tray down and took a seat next to Alice.

"There you are Edward!" She said excitedly. Oh god, here we go. Now I have to hear more about the new girl from the gossip queen.

"Oh my gosh Edward, have you seen Bella?" Alice asked.

"Bella?" I asked and then took a bite of my pizza.

"Yes Bella! Well, Isabella. That's the new girls name!" She said with a squeal.

I sighed, "No Alice, I have not seen her yet and I could care less if I ever do."

"Well Mr. Grumpy Pants, just look up towards the door and you can see her. And trust me, once you do you won't be sorry." She said in a sing along like voice.

I sighed again for the umpteenth time today and looked up towards the direction of the cafeteria doors. I felt my mouth drop and my eyes widen at the sight before me. There, walking towards the lunch line was the most beautiful angel I had ever seen. She had dark mahogany hair that waved down to the center of her back. Her eyes from where I could tell were a chocolate brown that sparkled under the fluorescent lights. Her skin was a pale white that looked so soft to the touch; nothing compared to what Tanya had described this morning. She also had a faint rose color that painted her beautiful cheeks and she was clad in a pair of jeans, a blue T, and a brown rain jacket. Her style would probably be described as plain to most of the girls here but I thought it suited her perfectly and she is absolutely stunning.

I continued to watch the angel before me as she walked over to Judy to pay fro her lunch. I noticed Judy looked at her a bit shocked and I didn't blame her. After she paid, she walked towards the center of the room and looked around at the tables for a place to sit. She must have spotted one as she started to make her way over towards the empty table on the other side of the room that was adjacent to ours. She was halfway there when she suddenly tripped over what I had no idea since I did not see a single thing on the floor. The cafeteria erupted into laughter as the new girl slowly continued walking towards the table. I didn't laugh though. I felt the sudden urge to rip everyone's head off for laughing at the angel. Wait –why am I suddenly acting this way?

"She's a clumsy little thing aint she?" I heard Emmett ask. I turned to him and glared.

"What?" He asked with a stupid look on his face. I heard Alice giggle from my side and I turned my glare onto her.

"I told you so." She said with a smug smile. "Isabella is beautiful isn't she? I don't have her in any of my classes. I wish I did though. I saw her in the hallway earlier and I was going to go up and say hi but the poor thing looked so scared as it was. I think tomorrow Eli should talk to her. You know get to know her more. I know Eli can make her feel more comfortable since she was the newbie two years ago so she knows what it's like."

"I'm surprised you don't know her whole life story by now Alice." I said and rolled my eyes. She glared at me and I just laughed.

"Hey guys!" I snapped my head up to see Eric smiling at us. "You guys ready for the game on Friday? I am doing a whole front page story on it so I wish you guys luck!"

"Thanks Eric, I think we are ready it." I said.

"Hells yeah we are! We are going to kick some Richmond High ass!" Emmett said causing all of us to laugh.

"Well, I will see you guys after the game then. I want to get an interview no matter what the outcome is." Eric said and then waved a goodbye before he headed back to his table.

"So Edward…" Alice began. "Do you want to know what I do know about the chief's daughter?"

Heck yeah I did! I wanted to know as much as I could about the beautiful girl that was making me feel all jittery at the thought of her. I could tell that something is different about her and I want to know what makes her different from everyone here. I looked over at the fortunate table she had chosen to sit at when I noticed she was staring, staring at _me_. Her beautiful chocolate eyes that were piercing mine held such integrity that I almost found myself lost in them. She must have noticed that I was staring because she blinked, shook her head slightly and looked quickly down at her untouched food. I felt disappointed at not being able to look in her eyes and I felt myself longing to look into them again. What on earth is wrong with me? Why do I all of a sudden feel this way about this girl that I don't even know?

"Well?" I heard Alice ask from my side. I snapped my head up towards her and she was still smiling smugly.

"Well what?" I asked and tried hard not to turn my head to look back at the angel. It felt like an invisible force was trying to pull me towards her.

"Gosh, since your head is obviously else where, I will just tell you." Alice said annoyed but I could tell her tone was fake since she still had that same smile. "Her full name is Isabella Marie Swan, but she prefers to be called Bella. As you already know, she is Chief Swan's daughter and she moved here from Phoenix, Arizona to live with him."

I tested her name in my head as I turned to look at the girl on the other side of the room. Her beautiful mahogany hair was being used as a curtain to hide her face. Isabella, Bella, Isabella Marie, Isabella Marie Swan. God, it fit her perfectly.

"Hey Edward, don't we have to talk to coach before the bell rings?" Emmett asked interrupting my thoughts. Crap, I forgot. I didn't want to move from this spot. I wanted to spend all day looking at Bella. Whoa Edward, you are really starting to sound like a creeper.

"Yeah, lets go." I said shaking my head a bit to try and get the thoughts of her out of my head. I got up and gathered my tray and backpack. I walked over to a trashcan to dump my food and shrugged my backpack onto my shoulders. I turned around to head towards the door when I suddenly felt someone bump into me. I turned to the side and looked down at the bumper and nearly gasped when I realized whom it was. I smiled, it was _her_, my brown eyed angel.

Her head slowly lifted up and her wide dazzling brown eyes met my own. Her eyes suddenly got even wider when she looked up at me and I wondered why. It looked like she was trying to speak and I was craving to hear what her voice sounded like. Then that's when I heard it. Her voice was the most beautiful sound in the world. It conquered the voice of a thousand angels.

"Uh-um…. I- I'm So- rry." She said, as the most beautiful blush crept up onto her cheeks. I smiled wider as she looked back down at her feet.

"That's alright." I said. She kept looking down at her feelt while she played with her hands. I wanted so much to see her face again and as if right on queue, her hypnotizing brown eyes looked back up into mine. She opened her mouth and was about to speak when…

"Hey Edward! You coming or what man?" I heard Emmett yell. We both turned to see him standing by the door waiting for me to follow him. I cursed him internally and looked back at the angel in front of me and smiled at her before walking over towards Emmett. I knew if I didn't walk away from her now, I would have never of wanted to move from that spot. What was going on with me? I never felt this way about any girl before.

After Emmett and I talked briefly with the coach about Friday's game, we both separated ways and headed in the direction of our classes. Surprisingly I made it to biology before the bell rang and took my seat at my usual table.

I took my book out of my bag right when the bell rang. I heard the door open and I happened to look up. Holy crap, it's her. I have biology with Bella! I couldn't believe how excited I was and cursed myself mentally for acting like an over excited child, or an over excited Alice. I literally felt like bouncing up and down on my stool.

I watched intently as she walked slowly up to Mr. Banner. Once he saw her he smiled and asked, "Isabella Swan?"

She nodded her head causing her beautiful hair to bounce lightly and handed him a little white slip. Mr. Banner took it and signed it before he handed it back to her.

"Well, why don't you introduce yourself to the class Isabella?" He asked. I looked at her and saw her eyes go wide and her face visibly paled. Well, I guess she isn't much of a public speaker.

"Class, I would like to have your attention please." Mr. Banner asked. I don't think he needed to since the whole class was already looking up at Bella. "We have a new student in the class and she would like to introduce herself to you."

I saw the look seh gave him after he said that and almost burst out laughing. It was a "Yeah right" look. I watched as she turned and looked back at the class as we waited for her to begin. She took a deep breath and stared down at something in the isle in front of her.

"Uh-Hi. My name is Isabella Swan. But-uh, I prefer Bella. Um, I came her from Phoenix High, in Arizona. And-uh-yeah. That's it I guess." She said nervously. I smiled at how cute she looked playing with her hands and the blush that spread across her pale cheeks.

"Well, welcome to the class Bella. You may go take a seat by Mr. Cullen and then we can begin today's lesson." I could have walked up and hugged the man for sitting her next to me. She nodded her head and began to walk over to the empty seat that was next to me, when she suddenly fell backwards landing hard on her butt. I sat up instantly and had to fight running over to her to make sure she was all right. The class filled with laughter and snickers as Mr. Banner walked over to her and again I was surprised by the feeling of wanting to rip their heads off for laughing at her.

"Class, settle down." He said as he helped her up. "Are you okay Miss Swan?"

She just nodded her head and slowly continued walking towards the empty seat next to me. Once she was close and I knew she wouldn't fall again, I finally sat back down on my stool. She sat gently down on the stool next to me and began to pull things out of her bag. Her hair hid her face but I knew she probably still had that lovely blush of hers.

"Hey, Bella…. are you ok? You took a pretty nasty fall." I said softly. She suddenly stopped all her movements and froze for a few seconds before nodding her head like she did with Mr. Banner. I couldn't really tell if it was a nod or not because of the way her hair was.

"Bella…?" I whispered hoping I would get a verbal response this time.

"I-I-I I'm fine." Her voice chocked out and sounded almost like she was trying to hide back tears. I suddenly felt the urge to comfort her. What on earth is with all the urges today?

We sat in silence as Mr. Banner drawled on about today's lesson but I found it hard to concentrate with her sitting next to me. Bella still kept her head slightly down so I couldn't see her face but I could tell she was taking notes by the way her hand wrote feverishly in her notebook as if she was in a hurry to get them done. I didn't even bother to take any notes. I just sat there and looked at Bella trying to figure out why I felt so strongly for this girl I hardly even knew. But, something was bothering me. Why was she acting like she didn't want to talk to me? I couldn't help but get a vibe like she wanted nothing more than to get as far away from me as possible. When she finally lifted her head a little, she pushed her hair over her shoulder so it was all that I could see. I sighed, this girl probably thinks I am some psycho weirdo and doesn't want a thing to do with me. That thought angered me and sadden me at the same time. I was angry because I wanted to know why she was avoiding me and I was sad that she was avoiding me in the first place.

I was still looking at her when I saw her shift slightly. She turned her head and gasped when she looked at me. Crap! I turned away quickly and looked at the board where Mr. banner was babbling on about something. I probably just confirmed to her that I was some psycho weirdo since I've been practically staring at her through the whole class period. But, I couldn't help it. She was so intriguing to me and I wanted to find out what she was thinking and hoped it wasn't what I thought earlier.

For the rest of the class I kept my eyes up front. I didn't want to weird her out any more than I probably already have. But when she started to fidget next to me, I let my eyes stray back over to see why she was acting so edgy. I saw her looking up at the clock and begin to put her things away. Once she had everything put into her bag, she looked back up at the clock and slung the bag over her shoulder. Right when the bell sounded, she bolted out of her seat and out of the classroom as if it was on fire.

I sat there stunned as I stared after her. Okay, I know I probably shouldn't have stared at her like that but is that the real reason why she treid to get out of the classroom as fast as possible? I spent the whole next period trying to figure out why the new girl hated me so much. I know I probably stared at her too much but was that enough to make her hate me? The way she wanted to get away from me as fast as she could just proved that she wanted nothing to do with me. But, a small part of me hoped that she was just nervous and maybe embarrassed about what happened in class so she just wanted to get out of there because of that.

After the bell rang signaling that it was the end of health class and the end of the day, I walked out of my sixth period class and headed to the front office to give Ms. Cope some things that my health teacher wanted to get copied.

I opened the door to the office and was surprised to see Bella standing at the front desk talking to Ms. Cope. I walked over to stand behind her. I knew it was wrong but I wanted to know what she was telling her.

"Well, what's the matter with the biology class? Do you have a problem with…" Ms. Cope began. I felt my face fall and my stomach suddenly felt like I swallowed a tone of rocks.

"What? Oh no…I don't have a problem with Mr. Banner. No, it's just. I would really like to have it at a different time if that's possible." She said. She was trying to get out of biology because of me. I knew it! I knew she hated me. I didn't deserve her, that's why god sent her here to taunt me. I finally found a girl that has been able to awaken all these emotions inside of me and that girl hates me.

"Well dear, I'm sorry to say that most of the other biology classes in your grade are already filled, so there's no room. And, since you don't have a problem with Mr. Banner then I can't see why you would want to change it." Ms. Cope said confused. I almost burst out and said that she wanted to change out of it because of _me_.

"Can't you just switch my classes?" She asked desperately. The more and more I listened to them, the more I wanted to runaway from here and never come back.

"I'm sorry dear. Maybe this problem needs to be discussed between you and your teacher." Ms. Cope said.

Bella sighed and handed over the slip that Mr. Banner signed. Ms. Cope took it and placed it inside a file before turning back around asked, "Is there anything else you needed Bella?"

"No, thank you for your help." She said softly. Even though it was soft I could still detect the annoyance there.

"No problem Bella, have a great day!" Ms. Cope said with a smile

Bella turned around and once she saw me, she gasped and stopped dead in her tracks. I tried to mask the disappointment and sadness before she saw it but I knew she seen it because her eyes went as wide as saucers.

"Ah, Mr. Cullen…. what a pleasant surprise." Ms. Cope said cheerfuly. Bella suddenly looked back down at her feet and dashed out of the door like she did in biology. After the door closed behind her, I finally turned back around to face Ms. Cope.

"Mrs. Stewart wanted to have these copied." I said as I put on a fake smile and handed her the papers. "She wants a hundred for each of them."

"Okay, will do. I will set them in her box when I finish them so you don't have to wait." She said and took the papers from me.

"Okay, have a nice day Ms. Cope." I said.

"You two Mr. Cullen." I turned around then and walked out of the door. As soon as I felt the cool air hit my face, I let the fake smile drop. I looked up and was going to start to head in the direction of my Volvo where Alice and Emmett were waiting, when I saw the faded red Chevy pick up truck pull out of it's parking spot. I saw the drivers brown eyes as they looked at me through the review mirror. they rund away from me the momment I made eye contact and I watched as they drove quickly out of the parking lot without looking back again.

I sighed. There was one thing I knew for certain. The one girl I was finally falling for, hated me with a passion.

**AN: Well, there you have it! Please please please tell me what you all think! Do you think I am doing well with the Edward POV? This was totally a lot harder to write than I thought. It was easier to write in Bella's POV so I tried my best with Edwards. I don't know when i will have the next chapter up since I am not completely done with Unexpected Love, but I promise I won't leaving you guys hanging forever. I just wanted to get something up there to see what everyone thought and if i should continue this the way it's going. So, please let me know what you all think! **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters from Twilight or anything else to do with Twilight all though I would so love to own Edward :)

**AN: Okay, I know I said I wouldn't continue this until I posted another chapter for Unexpected Love, but I've got totally hooked on writing in Edwards POV. So, I thought I would post another chapter. I am glad that most of you are liking this version so I hope I don't lose those who do. I will continue with Unexpected Love after this chapter is posted, I promise my friends :) But, I warn you that I have no idea when I will be able to since I am working again. But, hopefully I will get some more free time to continue. Anyways, I don't want to bore you all to death before this chapter has even started so here ya guys go! Enjoy! :D**

Ch. 2

"Edward?" I heard Alice's concerned voice come from the seat beside me. "Edward, would you answer me? What the heck is wrong? You're starting to freak me out."

"Nothing." Was all I said as I sped the car in the direction of the house. Alice was sitting up front with me since Emmett got a ride with Rose and Jasper.

"Well, it certainly is not nothing." She said with a huff. "And would you slow down!"

"Why? You seemed to not have a problem with me driving fast this morning." I said sarcastically.

"Yeah, when you were only doing eighty, not a hundred and five!" Alice screeched back.

I sighed and looked down at the speedometer. She was right, if I didn't slow down I'd either get pulled over or worse; get us killed.

I slowed the car down to eighty and gripped the steering wheel. I still could not get Isabella Swan out of my head. On the way to my car, I kept chanting to myself, trying anything to forget about her. But, how could I? She was so captivating and endearing, how was I suppose to get her out of my head? But worse, what did I do to make her hate me so much?

"Edward. Will you please tell me what's the matter?" Alice asked gently. I turned my head slightly and looked at her. Her pixie like face was full of concern that made me cave in.

I turned my eyes back on the rode and sighed heavily before I asked, "Alice, is there something wrong with me?"

"Wrong with you?" She asked confused. "What do you mean?"

"I just feel like I may be a jerk or just someone that people may not like." I said trying to word it just right.

"What? Edward, what on earth gave you that idea? Of course not! People love you! You are kind, caring, and everything opposite of a jerk – well, sometimes that is." Alice said and added the last part with a laugh.

"You know Bella right?" I asked stupidly. Of course she knows Bella!

"Um, yeah." She said apprehensively.

"Well, I have her in my biology class and she's my new lab partner…" I began but before I could finish I was cut off.

"She's your new lab partner? How exciting!" She squealed.

"Alice, let me finish." I said and waited for her to be silent. When she was I started again, "Anyways, like I was saying, she's my new lab partner and I think I did something to make her dislike me in some way because after last period I had to go to the office to give Ms. Cope some papers to copy for Mrs. Stewart, and I walked in on Bella talking to Ms. Cope. She was asking if she could switch out of our biology class and when she noticed I was behind her, she looked as if she just got caught stealing cookies out of the cookie jar."

"And why does this bother you so much?" Alice asked. I was caught off guard by that question.

"I am sure you noticed that she bumped into me at lunch right?" I asked and turned my head to look at her slightly. She looked confused but nodded and I continued, "Well, I don't know what it was but I felt a sort of connection with her. It was something I have never felt before with anyone. And when I found out she was in my biology class, I couldn't believe how excited and happy I felt. I felt like I had to make her notice me and like me, not hate me. God, the last thing I wanted to do was upset her to the point that she wanted to change out of our class."

"Edward, I am sure you did nothing wrong. She just might of felt overwhelmed with it being her first day and all. I heard from Katie that she fell flat on her butt in front of everyone, so maybe she was just too embarrassed and didn't want to go back to that class because of it. I am sure it had nothing to do with you." She said reassuringly, but I still was not convinced.

"I doubt it Alice. The way she acted towards me felt like it was directed at me for a reason and not because she was embarrassed. Maybe I should save her the trouble and transfer to physics." I said sulking.

"What? Edward no!" Alice exasperated. "Just wait it out for a few days before you do anything rash. See how she acts tomorrow and then we will see how to go from there."

I sighed, "We will see Alice."

We sat in silence the rest of the way, well mostly because Alice was on her cell phone chatting away with Eli telling her about Bella. I sighed again for the umpteenth time. I was so confused! Why? Why does she hate _me_? I had a tiny bit of hope though at Alice's words. Maybe she really was upset with the fact that she embarrassed herself in front of the class. But, what if she was wrong and I was right? I needed more opinions on this and there was no way I could ask a guy about this. So, that left me with the one girl that I could trust almost anything with.

"Okay! I will call you later tonight. We just pulled up to our house." I heard Alice say.

After she hung up she gathered up her stuff and unbuckled her seatbelt but I kept mine on and the engine running.

Alice turned and looked at me puzzled and asked, "Aren't you coming?"

"No. I'm going to head down to Brandon and Eli's." I said.

"Oh okay. Well, I will see ya later bro." She said as she opened her door and got out.

"Tell Esme I should be home by six thirty." I said.

"Okay, will do." She said and then shut the door. She started to walk away but turned back around suddenly and walked back towards the car.

She peered in at me through the open passenger window and said, "Edward. Don't go beating yourself up over this. Trust me, I saw the way that girl looks at you. There is no way she could hate you."

With that she turned back around and headed towards the front door. I waited until she was inside before I turned the car around and headed en route for the Perkins'.

I pulled up to their house about five minutes later and was relieved to see Eli's car parked in the driveway. I got out and walked up the walkway to the front door and walked right in. Mrs. Perkins never made me knock since I have been coming here for god knows how long. She said that I was like one of her own and was welcomed there anytime.

I closed the door gently behind me and heard some shuffling sounds coming from the kitchen so I headed off in that direction. When I entered it, I saw Eli dancing around with her ipod ear pudds in her ear and looked like she was putting groceries away. She had her back turned towards me so I walked up behind her and stood there a few feet away. I was trying hard not to laugh at her as she sang and danced to what sounded like Paramore. I waited patiently for her to turn around and soon she did.

"That's what you get when you let your – Agh!" She screamed and the bag of noodles she was holding went flying into the air.

I burst out laughing and had to grab at my sides for support. Her face was absolutely hilarious! Her hazel eyes went wide and looked like she could have been in the movie _Psycho_.

"Edward you ass! That was so not funny!" Eli said as she smacked my shoulder. That did not stop me from laughing though and I soon felt tears start to form in my eyes. "Gosh, you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry Eli." I said breathlessly as I tired to compose myself. "I couldn't help it!"

"Oh yes you could of! What ever happened to the proper and simple 'hello' greeting?" She asked as she bent down and picked up the bag of noodles that flew from her hands.

"I'm sorry!" I said and was finally able to compose myself completely but I still wore a grin on my face. God I wish I had videoed that!

"Yeah yeah." She said and walked over to the pantry to put the bag of noodles in it. "If you are looking for Brandon, he's out in the garage working on his precious beast."

I laughed. Brandon named his truck, "The Beast" because he wanted to make it even _manlier_. Which, I didn't understand why. It looked manly enough considering it looked like a monster truck.

"Actually, I came her to talk to you." I said and walked over to the wooden table and took a seat. Eli looked at me bewildered.

"Me?" She asked. I nodded my head yes. "All right. What is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

I waited for her as she made her way over to the table and took a seat in the chair opposite of me.

"Well, it's about the new girl. I met her today. Her name is Isabella Swan. Well, she prefers to be called Bella." I said and looked at my hands that where clasped above the table. I heard Eli squeal and I looked up to see her bouncing up and down in her seat. Oh my, she is spending way too much time with Alice. She is starting to turn into her!

"Oh my gosh! Never have I ever seen this day coming!" She said and giggled, "You like her don't you?"

I nodded my head and sighed heavily, "You should have been there Eli - she is one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen. "

She squealed again and jumped out of her chair. "This is so exciting! Edward Anthony Masen Cullen has finally found someone that he is falling for! I can't believe this! Did you ask her out yet? What did she say? Does she like you too? What are you – "

She stopped suddenly and looked at my face closely. "Edward? What's the matter? I'd figure this would be good news. Why are you looking like she rejected you. Oh my gosh, did she reject you?"

"Well, no not really." I said. Eli came back over and took her seat looking at me worriedly.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked.

"Well, I didn't ask her out or anything and I don't think I will ever get to." I said and looked back down at my hands. I explained to her like I did Alice. I told her what had happened from the moment Bella walked into the lunchroom, all the way to her pulling out of the school parking lot.

"The one girl I like at Forks High, hates me and can't even stand sitting next to me in class." I finished.

"Oh my, well maybe she was just embarrassed about what happened to her in biology. I mean, I know I would be. Especially on the first day of school! Can you imagine how embarrassing and horrifying that would be?" She asked me with her eyes wide

"That's what Alice said. Well, about her being embarrassed and everything. But, that still does not explain why she was looking and acting the way she was towards me." I said starting to get irritated.

"Edward, it was the girls first day, give her a break! She was probably really overwhelmed about everything. It's hard coming to a new school and trying to fit in with everybody. Alice told me she looked so alone and scared, but she didn't want to scare her off so she told me to talk to her tomorrow. I probably would anyway if Alice didn't tell me. From what you and Alice said about her she sounds like a nice girl. So, I am sure she has no problems with you and doesn't hate you!" She said.

"I sure hope you are right Eli." I said starting to feel only slightly better.

"I bet you I am." She said with a smile. "Just giver her time and a little space so she can warm up to you. But if she still acts the same way towards you after a few weeks, then I am sorry to say she probably does hate you."

"Oh gee thanks." I said and chuckled.

"I thought I heard you pull up man." I heard Brandon say. I turned around to see him walking in the kitchen, wiping his greasy hands on a towel. "What are you doing in here?"

"We were actually doing some gossiping!" Eli said as she got up from her seat and continued with putting the rest of the groceries away. I got up and helped her with the other bag.

"Gossiping?" Brandon laughed. "You aren't turning soft on me now are you Edward?"

"Oh shut up." I said and chucked a roll of paper towels at his head as he stood at the sink washing his hands. Eli and I laughed when it hit the back of his head. Ha! Perfect aim thanks to football.

"Ouch! Hey man!" He said, as he turned around and glared at me.

"Don't make me throw a can of peas at your head next." I warned as I walked over to a cupboard and put some cans away.

"What ever. So what was it you guys were gossiping about?" He asked after he turned back around to face the sink.

"The new girl." Eli said.

"The new girl?" Brandon asked as he turned around to dry his hands.

"Yep, her name is Isabella Swan, and according to our Edward here, she is one of the most beautiful girls at Forks High." Eli said with a giggle.

"Wow, you serious man?" He asked as he stood watching us.

"Yep." Was all I said. I didn't rally want to discuss Bella with him. I don't know what it was but I kept getting a bad feeling about telling him.

"Did you ask the girl out?" He asked as he walked over to Eli and helped finish putting the rest of whatever was in her bag away.

"No." I said and walked over to the trash to throw away the empty bag.

"Why not?" He asked confused.

"Because, Edward swears that she hates him." Eli said as she sat down at the table. I walked over and took the seat I was sitting in before I started helping with the groceries.

"Hates you? What did you do to her?" He asked as he came and took a seat at the table with us. I sighed, there was no turning back now. I might as well tell him the whole story.

After explaining everything about what happened at school today for the third time, we sat in silence for a while as Brandon sat thinking.

"And if you say it was just because she was embarrassed about what happened to her in class, then I swear I am going to strangle you." I said with a huff. "I had enough people tell me that already."

"Well, I hate to say it man but maybe everyone's right. Just give her a few days and see what happens." He said with a shrug of his shoulders. I groaned and pinched the brim of my nose. This girl is going to be the death of me.

It was around six o'clock when I got back into my Volvo and headed back towards the house. By the time I got home, dinner was ready and set on the table.

"Hey Esme." I said as I walked into the kitchen and kissed her cheek.

"Edward, you are just in time." She said with a smile. I helped her carry the rest of the food into the dining room where Carlisle, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Rose were seated.

I took the seat next to my over eager to eat brother. I swear, if he had to chose between his love for food and Rosalie, well, I don't think Rose would be too happy.

"So, how was your day Edward?" Carlisle asked after Esme was seated. This was the norm around dinnertime. We would all sit around chatting about our day as we ate.

"It was okay." I said as I plopped a pile of mashed potatoes down on my plate. I heard Alice snicker from her seat in front of me so I reached my foot up and smacked it into hers. She jumped and stopped giggling to herself instantly. Thankfully, no one noticed. "How was yours?"

"It was good. Mrs. McKinley will be able to go home by tomorrow since the surgery today was a success." He said with a smile.

"That's great dear." Esme said and gave Carlisle a loving smile.

"Thank you Esme." Carlisle said with a similar smile of his own. "So. I heard you guys had a new student today."

"Yep!" Alice piped up. "Her name is Isabella Swan, well she prefers to be called Bella though!"

"Swan? She must be Charlie's daughter then." Esme said.

"Yes she is. She is so beautiful too! Don't you think so Edward?" Alice asked with a smirk. I kept my mouth shut and glared at her. The last thing I wanted was Esme and Carlisle to find out about my girl issues.

Thankfully, they didn't ask any more questions about Bella and dinner proceeded into just light chatter here and there. After we were done with dinner and everything was cleared, cleaned, and put away, we all headed into the living room to watch some TV. The Hales ended up leaving an hour later so I headed up to my room to do some homework. I only got a little light reading done since every word on the pages seemed to form one name, Bella.

Clearly I wasn't going to be able to concentrate so, with a sigh, I shoved my history book back into my bag and headed over to my dresser to find something to sleep in. I grabbed a pair of pajama bottoms, a clean pair of boxers, and a white tank top, and then headed into my bathroom. Once I was in the shower, I let the hot water massage away at my muscles. Today, had to be one of the most stressful days I've had in a long time. I've never stressed this much over a girl before and a lot of these feelings I had were all new to me. Sure, I have had crushes on girls here and they're but this; this was different from a crush. I've never felt so drawn to any girl in my life but Bella. It felt like the moment I looked into her dazzling brown eyes, I was lost forever in them, drowning and not able to find a way out. And I don't think I ever want to find a way out.

I jumped and nearly screamed when the hot water in the shower turned icy cold. I hadn't even realized I'd been in there that long. I shut the ice water off and then stepped out before grabbing my towel off of the counter. After I dried off, I changed into my nightclothes and then threw the towel into the hamper.

Once I was in my room, I shut the light off and crawled under my covers. I closed my eyes and sighed quietly to myself. I have a feeling I'm not going to get any sleep tonight.

"Edward wake up or we are going to be late!" I heard an evil pixie voice screech into my ear. I groaned and rolled over onto my side. Alice's voice is not one you would want to hear when you first wake up in the morning.

"Don't you groan me! Get up! It's already seven thirty!" She yelled and I heard her stomp out of my room.

Seven thirty? It felt like I just shut my eyes and fell asleep! I probably didn't even get to sleep until about five or six in the morning. I spent the whole night thinking about the lovely brown-eyed angel that hated my guts. And the dream I had about her seemed to squash any hope I had received from Eli and Brandon last night. I remember I was out on the football field ready to make the winning touch down with only seconds on the clock. We were only a few points behind the opposing team but if I made this touch down, we will be ahead and win. I had the ball tucked away safely with my left arm as I ran towards the touch down post. I turned my head to look behind me to see Mike Newton running after me and I was shocked to see that he had the other teams uniform on. I turned back around and looked back towards the post where I was shocked once again. Standing there was Bella. She was smiling beautifully at me and encouraging me to keep running towards her. So, I did just that. I ran as fast as I could towards the angel when suddenly, I was slammed from behind. Mike Newton had tackled me only a few feet away from my destination. Then, I heard the caster yell out that the time ran out and we had lost. But I didn't care, I wanted to find Bella and tell her how I felt. I got up off of the ground and looked around to try and see where Bella went, and nearly collapsed right back onto the ground again. She was in Mike Newton's arms, congratulating him on winning and then kissed him.

"Now Edward!" I heard Alice yell from my doorway causing me to groan once again.

"I'm up!" I said and sat up with a yawn. I stretched as I got out of bed and walked over to my closet. I picked out a blue long sleeve shirt with a pair of black jeans. Once I changed into them, I put on my shoes and then grabbed my Forks High football jacket before shrugging it on. I snatched my backpack from off of the floor and picked up my keys from off of my dresser. I walked out of the room and made my way downstairs and into the kitchen where I saw a frustrated Alice sitting at the counter with her arms crossed and Emmett standing by the counter while chomping away at a sprinkled doughnut. Once Alice saw me, she rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag.

"Well good morning to you too." I said sarcastically as I grabbed a plain glazed doughnut from off of the counter and took a big bite.

"Whatever. Lets get going before we really are late. It's seven forty five and by the time we get there it will already be eight, which means no time to gossip with Eli!" She said with a pout.

I chuckled and took another bite of my doughnut, "Okay queen bee. Lets get going."

After I finished off my doughnut and Emmett finished off his second, we all made our way into the garage where I saw Esme getting some bags out of her trunk.

"Morning guys." She said with a smile. "You're running a little bit late today."

"And we have Edward to blame for that." Alice said as she walked over to my Volvo and got in the back seat with a pout.

Esme chuckled and I rolled my eyes. I kissed her cheek before heading over to the driver's side and got in. Emmett got into the passenger seat after giving Esme a hug and then I pulled out.

Alice was right. Even with my compulsive speed, we made it there at exactly eight on the dot. As soon as I parked, we all rushed out of the car, Alice doing so in a huff, and then made our way towards the front entrance of the school. I stopped suddenly when I heard the familiar rumbling sound of an engine and turned around to see an old red Chevy pick up truck parking in a space a little ways from the entrance. A second later, out came the angel that haunted my dreams and thoughts the night before. She was looking down at her feet as she quickly walked, and even walked right passed me without even looking. I stood there, staring after the beauty as she sped walked towards her building.

"Edward, stop staring at her and get a move on or you'll be late!" I heard Alice yell. I shook my head and ended my reverie. Yep, she definitely hated me. I can just feel it now; today is going to be a long and stressful day. I walked quickly towards my homeroom and sighed in relief when I was seated in my seat before the bell rang with two minutes to spare.

History seemed to drag by so slowly; I thought it would never end. But, Finally the bell rang and I headed off to my second period class, Spanish. I walked into the classroom and took my usual spot next to Eli. As soon as I sat my butt down on the chair, she started to talk a mile a minute.

"Edward, guess what? I have Bella in my English class! We talked the whole period and I learned a lot about her. We totally hit it off and she and I are going to have lunch together today!" She said with a giant Eli like grin on her face.

"That's nice Eli." I said with a sigh and began to pull my stuff out of my bag.

"That's nice Eli? That's all you have to say?" Eli asked with wide eyes. "Edward, this means I can get the scoop on the girl of your dreams!"

"I really don't care anymore Eli. She hates me and there's nothing I can do about it." I said. She was about to protest when the bell rang and Ms. Santos came in declaring that it was pop quiz day. I thanked her silently while everyone else groaned and moaned. A pop quiz meant no talking so Eli couldn't try her brain washing theories on me. It was true. What on earth was I suppose to do? Go up to her and ask her why she hated me so much? I may be stubborn but I'm not that stubborn. Plus, it would be beyond rude to just go up to the girl and demand the reasons why she hated me.

I sighed as I looked down at my pop quiz, which I was probably going to fail since I didn't do the reading for this class last night due to the one person that I wanted so desperately.

"Okay class. The bell is about to ring so I want you to make sure your names are on your papers and pass them up front please." Ms. Santos said. I looked up at the clock and was surprised that the whole period had already gone by. I still had about five questions left to answer but just like last night, I was finding it way too hard to concentrate.

I quickly scrawled my name down on my paper and passed it to the person in front of me.

"You know Edward, this pruning mood of yours is really starting to bum me out." Eli said from beside me. "Whatever happened to the Edward that didn't let these type of things get to him? Whatever happened to the Edward that enjoyed a challenge and refused to give up?"

"Eli, this isn't football we are talking about." I said and began to put my stuff away.

"Your right Edward. It's not football. But, it's something much more and better than just football. Why are you giving up on her so easily? Do you not remember what we discussed yesterday?" She asked as she grabbed her bag and plopped it onto her desk to put her stuff away.

"Yes, I do Eli. But I am giving up because I know nothing is going to happen between us. Trust me Eli. I saw her this morning. She walked right passed me without so much as a glance in my direction." I said and slung my strap around my shoulder. Plus, the dream didn't help any but I wasn't about to tell her about that.

"Maybe she was in a hurry. She was late this morning Edward and didn't make it into the classroom until after the bell rang." She said.

"Whatever. All's I know is for some reason that god only knows why, that girl hates me and there is nothing I can do about it." I said and almost sighed in relief when the bell finally rang and got up from my seat "I've gotta go. Coach is having us meet up today for Fridays game so I won't be going to fourth period. I guess I will see you at lunch."

"Okay. But I won't be at the usual table since I will be eating with Bella today." She said and we both parted ways after heading out the door.

I was now currently standing outside one of the classrooms with the rest of the football team members and also a few of the cheerleaders as we waited for the coach to arrive. Everyone was talking animatedly with one another but I was standing aside, thinking to myself about what Eli had said in class. Maybe she was right, I never give up so why am I giving up on being with Bella?

Just then I caught sight of the girl that was currently haunting my thoughts. She was walking with Eli towards the art building. Once they reached it, Eli opened the door and walked in, holding it open for Bella. She was just about to walk in when she suddenly turned around and I was lost in those soulful brown orbs as she gazed right at me. Minutes seemed to go by as we stared at each other when I heard Eli call to Bella which caused her to break our piercing gaze as she turned around and disappeared into the art building. I silently cursed Eli for taking her away. I wanted to keep staring into those beautiful eyes of hers. I was also confused not to see hatred, but shock in her brown orbs. Maybe, just maybe she didn't hate me after all. But, that was probably just a slim chance.

The meeting with the coach ended up lasting all of fourth period, which none of us really minded since we didn't have to go to our usual classes. After the meeting was over and the bell rang, Brandon, Emmett and I headed to the cafeteria for lunch. Unfortunately, we had the cheerleaders following closely, and I mean too closely behind us. And regrettably, Tanya was one of them. It seemed like she made it a point to bump into me every so often and it took every fiber in me to not turn around and yell at her to knock it off and leave me alone. Emmett, Brandon and I sighed in relief when we walked through the cafeteria doors and the girls headed towards the Barbie table as we headed towards the lunch line.

After we got our trays of food, we met up with everyone who was already seated at our usual table. I sat down leaving a space to my right where Brandon sat and Emmett went on the other side and sat next to Rose.

"Hi Edward." I heard a sickly sweet nasally voice say. I looked up slowly from my plate of chicken casserole and prayed that it wasn't her. But, sadly it seemed like God wasn't listening since I was currently looking up at Tanya.

"Hello Tanya." I said trying to not sound annoyed and then looked back down at my food. I heard Brandon chuckle from beside me so I kicked him in the shin to shut him up.

"Are you ready for Fridays game?" She asked as she took it upon herself to sit in the vacant seat in front of me. I heard Alice groan and I almost chuckled out loud.

"Yeah, I guess I am." I said and then took a bite of my food.

"That's good. But, of course you are ready. I mean you've been practicing since forever and you are such a great player Edward. I bet you will make all the touch downs and…" And that's when I tuned her out. Can't she get the hint that I don't want to talk to her? Does she not notice the look of disinterest on my face every time she opens her mouth to speak? No, of course not. As long as she is talking and the attention is on her, then she is happy no matter what nonsense and gibberish comes out.

I sighed and looked around. I wasn't looking for her, I swear. Okay, maybe that was a little lie. Okay, no that was a big lie. I was looking for her and I found her sitting at the same table she sat at yesterday, only this time she had Eli sitting with her. The both of them were chatting away. About what, I had no idea but whatever it was it seemed to make her flustered. Suddenly, she turned her gaze from Eli and looked at me. I turned away quickly and was slightly embarrassed at having been caught staring at her. I didn't want her to have another reason to hate me.

I let a few seconds pass by until I finally looked back over at her. I was slightly alarmed to see her with her head down and it seemed like she wasn't going to lift it any time soon. I hope she is okay. Why isn't Eli doing anything? Is she sick? Or is she just tired? Or is she trying to hide from me? I was starting to get worried and wanted to know why she wasn't looking up.

"Brandon." I said trying to get the attention of my friend who seemed to be fighting with Alice about something.

"What?" he asked.

"Can you do me a favor?" I asked and looked over towards Bella's table to see if she still had her head down, which she did. I turned back toward him and talked quietly so Tanya couldn't hear our conversation. "Can you go over there and see what's the matter with Bella?"

"What? Why? Why don't you go over there and ask?" He whispered back.

"You know why I can't go over there." I said and glared at him.

"Ugh. Fine." He said with a sigh and got up. I watched as he walked over towards their table and saw Bella's head snap up. Brandon started to converse with Eli and I could tell that she knew why he was over there. Then, he turned to Bella who was currently staring up at him. I felt slightly jealous as I seen a bit of awe written on her face as she stared unblinkingly up at him. She finally seemed to blink when he stuck his hand out in front of her to shake and another pang of jealousy shot through me as I noticed he made her smile and blush so gorgeously beautiful. But, I knew he wasn't doing it on purpose so it only helped a little bit.

After he let go of her hand, he said something to Eli and turned back around to walk towards our table. As soon as he sat down I continued our conversation.

"So? How is she?" I asked quietly. I was glad Tanya was occupied with filing her nails so she didn't seem to notice.

"She seemed fine." He said with a shrug.

"What do you mean? You didn't ask her?" I said a little irritated.

"No I didn't ask her! How was I supposed to just walk up there and ask her? Do I say, 'Hey, my friend Edward's worried about you because he noticed you had your head down. Are you feeling alright?' I don't think so dude." He said.

I sighed, he was right. She probably would have definitely thought I was some stalker psycho guy. I turned back towards her to see a shocked expression on her face. What was she so shocked about? And why was she getting paler and paler?

I looked at her worriedly as she suddenly stood up from her seat with a slight wobble. Eli seemed to notice too since she was up and by her side in a second. I was thankful that Eli was there since Bella's shocked brown orbs that were staring back into mine, rolled back into her head and she collapsed right into Eli's arms.

**AN: Well, what do you think? Did I do well on the chapter? I am trying my hardest to keep this in line with Unexpected Love, so if you find any faults between the two like I got a date wrong or times mixed up or whatever, just please let me know! I really want to know your guys' opinions on this! They help me out a lot! Thank you thank you thank you to those who have reviewed and those who are faithful to reviewing, you guys are awesome and make writing on here well worth it!**


End file.
